Batman vs The Winter Soldier
by gangstercaptain
Summary: Batman is on patrol in Gotham. After he takes a rest and examines the city, The Winter Soldier starts firing at him from a sniper's perch. Will this be the match of the century?
1. Chapter 1

Batman vs The Winter Soldier By: GangsterCaptain

It was a long night, Bruce has been taking out burglars and Drug Dealers for hours. He walked up to a water fountain after looking around carefully. He drank the water quickly and left the park that he was located in. Bruce used his grappling hook to get up to a roof. It felt good for the wind to brush against face. He reached the roof and walked slowly, as he examines the street. Suddenly, Bruce sees a man slowly following a young woman. He pulls a switchblade out of his back pocket. He holds it into a stabbing position. Suddenly, a black figure jumps out at the attacker. Batman got up and kneed the man in the face. He grabs his wrist and breaks the wrist. Bruce grab's the knife and slides it under a car parked on the side of the road. He then saw the man coming at him. Bruce spun around and reversed kicked him across his right cheek, making the man unconscious. Bruce asked the woman if she was alright, she nodded her head and thanked her.

Bucky ran along rooftops with a sniper rifle on his back, with his hair in a ponytail so it won't get in the way. He did a big jump to another rooftop. He exhaled as he landed on the edge of the rooftop. He checked his equipment. He had ammo, a sharp knife, Grenades, C4, A Model 1887 (Lever Action Shot-gun), and his two handguns. He then checked his boots. His Ballistic Knife and his small revolver was still there. He continued to run as he examined the Gotham. He found a great sniping perch and rested after setting up his rifle. He looked through his binoculars as he sat next to his sniper rifle. Suddenly, he saw a man dressed in black a couple of blocks away on a gargoyle hanging on a building. Bucky jumped to his sniper rifle and aimed it right at him. "Found you" He told himself. He examined Bruce as he cocked his gun.

Batman sat there as if he was waiting for something. The Winter Soldier took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger. Batman leaped off of the gargoyle, dodging the bullet. He shot his grappling hook gun under the gargoyle and swung up in the air. Bruce spun around and threw a couple batarangs at Bucky. Bucky leaped away, leaving his rifle on the perch. The batarangs hit the wall behind the rifle. Bucky walked slowly up to his perch. Suddenly, the batarangs blew up. The perch was ruined, and it knocked the sniper rifle off of the roof. He got back up and turned around and saw Batman staring at him from the other side of the roof. The Winter Soldier reached for his shotgun and aimed it at the Dark Knight. "I saw you before you noticed me" Said Batman. "Oh, yeah?" Becky replied. He shot at him, the recoil pushing his regular arm back. Batman jumped out of the way, throwing a batarang. Bucky side stepped out of the way. He cocked the Model 1887 and shot it at him again. Batman somersaulted towards Bucky, dodging the bullet again. Bruce jumped up and round house kicked Bucky across his face. Bucky jumped back and launched back and punched him in the chest with his bionic arm. Bruce flew back on his back. He instantly got on his feet and got into fighting stance. They both launched at each other.

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: Sorry about it being short.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman vs The Winter Soldier/ Chapter 2- A/N: I just want to apologize about the first chapter being so short, also I forgot to say that was my first FanFic- I do not own any of these characters.

Batman and Winter Soldier lunges at each other, there knuckles collide as Batman put his feet up. He pushes him off of Bucky's chest and does a backflip. They rub there now slightly bruised knuckles as Bruce lands on his feet. Bucky aims his shot gun at Batman and fires at him. Bruce throws a batarang and it blocks the bullet. Suddenly, what used to be the batarang turns into a smoke bomb. Bucky looks confused and looks around. "Why are you after me? Did somebody send you?" Bucky cocked his gun again. "Did Penguin send you? Black Mask?" Bucky did not respond. Suddenly, The Dark Knight jumped out at Winter Soldier, and gets speared. Batman rolls away from Bucky as the smoke clears. Bucky gets up and feels a round house kick across his face. Batman spins around and tries to give a heel spinning kick, but Bucky grabs him by his ankle and pulled him to punch him across the face with his bionic arm. Batman flew back as he spits out a little bit of blood. Bucky reaches for his gun but Batman threw a batarang at it. Bucky pulls it out of the safety of the gun. But that gave Bruce time to jump at him and kick it out of Bucky's hand. The gun flew over the roof. Bruce faces Bucky, but instantly feels a sharp pain in his stomach. Bucky grabs him by his cape and throws him up against a wall. Batman gets up and see's Winter Soldier dash at him. He quickly ducks feeling Bucky's bionic arm going through the wall. He gives a leg sweep and lunges forward after Bucky falls on his back. "That must be a bionic arm" Bruce thought to himself. He throws a batarang at Bucky, but he blocks it with his arm. "Perfect", Bruce says with an evil grin. Bucky notices his face and quickly tries to pull the batarang out. But, it sends a surge of electricity through his body. Bucky lets out a scream as he tries his hardest to pull it out. The batarang came out as Bucky's ponytail came down, with some of it covering his face. He dropped the batarang as he gave an evil, angry look to Batman. He pulled his combat knife out and attacked Batman. Bruce side-stepped away and grabs his arm. Bucky jumps out of Bruce's grip and lunges at him. The knife cut's Bruce's side as The Dark Knight side-steps him again. Bucky goes through the cape as Bruce reaches for his plastique. He throws it at Bucky, but misses. It lands next to Bucky's feet. He notices it and jumps away as it explodes. The shrapnel cut's his leg as he rolls away. Batman throws a batarang but Bucky ducks and pulls out his ballistics knife. The blade shoots out as Bucky pushes the button. Bruce feels a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looks down and realizes that there is a blade in his right shoulder. He cusses in pain as he throws another batarang. It hit's Bucky's bionic arm and explodes. Bucky flies and falls on his back. Bruce throws a smoke pellet and dashes off of the roof. "Next Time Bat Brain!" Bucky yelled. "That sounds familiar." Bruce told himself as he glides through the city before he contacts Alfred for Medical assistance.


End file.
